


escape from midwich valley

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Face-Sitting, Massage, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever have those days, broh? Those days when you come home and all of your muscles are screaming, and all you wanna do is jump in the shower with your hot roommate and maybe kiss her a little bit? And then pour your heart out to your hot roommate because you know you're both super into each other and you wanna take that farther? Yeah those days are tough broh. Let's join Lapis Lazuli on just such a day and see what happens, am I right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	escape from midwich valley

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from a random generator, "massage + shower scene"

Lapis stuck her bike roughly into the rack outside her apartment complex, wrestling with the chain before locking it in place. She adjusted the shoulder strap of her backpack and trudged upstairs. Today was rough; a surprise test and a last-minute essay to turn in made for a stressed scramble across campus all day. Following that was a bike ride inbetween cars driven by what Lapis could only assume to be blind and deaf chimpanzees. Now, the final step inbetween her and relaxing were the stairs. Then, a shower and a solid five-year nap were all hers for the taking.

Heavy, trudging steps were made up the stairs despite Lapis’ aching thighs and back. Only the thought of a good shower kept her going up rather than just lying down and passing out on the steps. One flight was climbed, then two; after the third, she walked down the hall to the small apartment she shared with her friend Pearl.

Stopping at her door, Lapis reached into her pocket for the keys and unlocked it, swinging the creaking joints open wide and stepping inside.

“Ffffuuuuuccckkkk,” Lapis announced to the room. She kicked the door closed behind her, slamming it with a loud bang.

Lapis expected some sort of reprimand from Pearl for the loud noise, but was met with nothing but silence; after a moment, the silence was cut through by the sound of the shower in the bathroom turning on.

“Oh fuck no,” Lapis said, walking over to the door and rapping a knuckle on it. “Pearl, is that you?”

“Yes, Lapis,” Pearl said, her words slightly sing-song. “I’ll be just a few minutes.”

Lapis stood and tapped her finger on her jaw, thinking. Sure, she _could_ wait for the shower, in _theory,_ but the fact of the matter was she was tired. Really tired. Plus, that means that Pearl was also in the shower _totally naked_ and Lapis didn’t think she could pass up an opportunity to admire her roommate’s form for a little while. Lapis nodded to herself, standing up straight.

“Nope,” Lapis said, unceremoniously dumping her backpack on the floor behind her. “Nothing doing for it, Pearl. I’m comin in with you.”

“Wait, now?!” Pearl said, her voice getting shrill with sudden anxiety.

Lapis said nothing, but rather turned the knob and swung the door open, pulling off her tanktop with her free hand. She tossed it into the corner and closed the door behind her.

“Lapis!” Pearl yelped, “Please, th-this is--”

“Come on, Pearl,” Lapis said, unbuttoning her shorts and shimmying them down her hips. “You’ve seen me naked before. I just need the shower right now or I will fucking ascend out of this mortal plane.”

“I-I mean, yes, I have, but…” Pearl started, but was cut off with another sharp yelp of surprise as Lapis threw back the curtain and stepped into the tub. Pearl spun around, her hands flitting between covering her eyes and covering her body. Lapis paid her no mind and shuffled closer to the showerhead, pressing her forehead into the cool tile in front of her. She gave a long guttural groan.

“Fucckk,” Lapis repeated. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of the hot water running down her aching back. It wasn’t doing much to ease her tension, but it was a start.

“Should...should I step out of the shower and come back later, or…?” Pearl said after a moment’s silence.

“Look dude, carry on with your cleaning thing, I just needed to run some hot water over my back,” Lapis said.

“Why, is something wrong?”

“Just been a long day, Pearl.”

“I can tell-- your back looks so tense, my goodness.”

“Finally turned around to get a good look, huh?” Lapis said, smirking into the tile.

“Wh-- no! I just-- just had to face the water to start washing!” Pearl said, huffing indignantly.

“Sure, sure…” Lapis said. She was being a bit of a shit right now and she knew it-- Lapis figured Pearl had been crushing on her for a while, and loved to give her shit about it. 

...Not that she herself wasn’t interested in Pearl, of course. She just loved messing with her.

Lapis opened an eye and looked at the reflection of Pearl standing behind her in the buffed white bathroom tile. Lapis always thought herself fairly attractive, but jesus _Christ_ Pearl was like a lithe, pale Olympian. Her legs, long and seemingly built of chiseled stone; her neckline, soft and smooth and inviting; her chest, small and adorable. And moreover, her face and hair were so damn cute and...

Lapis sighed and closed her eyes. Between Pearl’s smokin’ bod and how fun it was to hang with (and tease) her, Lapis figured she was definitely getting in deep herself. However, just because there was mutual interest didn’t mean Lapis wasn’t going to tease Pearl mercilessly about it.

That, and she really _did_ need the shower.

“I was just looking at your back and that is it, I swear!” Pearl insisted. “Are you even going to wash yourself or are you just going to stand there and hope the tile molds to your face?”

“Eehhhhh,” Lapis moaned. “I wanna stand here, man…”

“Fine, then if that’s the case I’ll wash you,” Pearl said, her voice wavering on the last three words. Lapis stood up straight in surprise.

“Wait, you’ll what--” she started, but then stopped as Pearl pressed her loofah against Lapis’ back, scrubbing up and down. She shivered uncontrollably as the sensation continued, but calmed as she grew used to it.

“Is that okay?” Pearl asked. Lapis nodded once, a dumb smile breaking out across her face. Lord, this was better than okay. This was heaven. Her back and thighs were still tight with exhaustion, but the rest of her felt warm as Pearl’s hand wandered; up and down her back, across her shoulders, up and down her arms. 

Lapis quickly noted that Pearl was purposefully avoiding anywhere too scandalous for her delicate good-girl sensibilities; only her back and shoulders were graced with warm suds. Lapis was a bit sour that the prude wouldn't go All The Way, but she let it go as the rubdown was still making her mood melt away as well as her tense muscles.

“Fuck, that’s nice…” Lapis said.

“I...can’t do any more than that,” Pearl said, removing her loofah after one last final pass across her shoulders.

“Aw, come on, Pearl,” Lapis said, frowning. “You just won’t commit, you wimp!”

“Lapis!” Pearl said. “I just don’t-- I’m not comfortable washing down your body like that!”

“Man…” Lapis mumbled. Her muscles still ached. Then, an idea struck.“Hey, like...Pearl, you know how to give a massage?”

“Well, I mean...I’ve had many done on me after fencing practice but I’ve never done any myself…” Pearl said.

“Could you give me one? Please?” Lapis asked, turning her face around and getting a good proper look at Pearl. Pearl was almost completely flushed from her face to her shoulders, and averted her gaze to the side once Lapis turned around. “My muscles ache so bad, dude.”

“Wh-- I--” Pearl mumbled, her eyes darting from Lapis’ face, to Lapis’ body, to the floor and back again.

“Just a little one, man,” Lapis pleaded. She leaned forward just a hair, putting her hands together to make a begging motion, but really only to cradle her own breasts in a display for Pearl. It worked as Pearl’s eyes darted between Lapis’ cleavage and her face several times before speaking.

“Oh, alright, fine,” Pearl said, her excited voice betraying her aloof words. “But go into my bedroom, I’m not standing here and wasting any more water.”

“Yesss, thank you!” Lapis said, smiling brightly. She hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying herself off as best she could. Lapis’ heart burned in excitement; she hadn’t expected this to work as well as it had. Now, she had a massage from Pearl to look forward to.

Lapis opened the bathroom door and almost sprinted down the hall, halting at her own door for a minute before continuing on to Pearl’s. She considered at least throwing on some boxers to save Pearl from burning up in embarrassment, but frankly if she had gone this far already she might as well go all the way. Lapis flopped onto Pearl’s bed face down and waited for Pearl to come in.

After a couple of minutes Pearl followed inside and groaned.

“Could you have at least pulled back the covers?” Pearl asked. “Or put on shorts, good lord.”

“Nope!” Lapis said, smiling at Pearl. “Now come ooonnn, I’m sore.”

“I-- Are you sure you want me to do this, with you like this…?” Pearl said, her voice hitching. Lapis pressed her face into the mattress, grinning. Pearl was so easy to get riled up and the payoff was always so damn _satisfying._

“Do it, do it, you _know_ you want your hands all over me,” Lapis said, her voice muffled by the mattress. Pearl gave another indignant huff.

“I do not!” Pearl replied again. 

“Well, maybe I want your hands all over me then,” Lapis said. “Just get over here, will you?” Pearl gave a frustrated groan and walked over.

One more moment of hesitation and then Pearl laid her hands on Lapis’ shoulders, making Lapis jump slightly before settling back into the mattress. Pearl began by rubbing small circles with the tips of her fingers, widening slowly and pressing more deeply into Lapis’ muscles with each go around. 

Pearl cycled them downwards towards the small of Lapis’ back, then back up, then down again, making Lapis sigh with each pass. Pearl said she hadn’t done this before, but she could have easily fooled Lapis. The hard exhaustion in her muscles, already weakened by the scalding water of the shower, was now completely relaxed under the firm touch of Pearl’s hands.

“Mm, that’s really nice,” Lapis murmured, turning her head to stare at the wall opposite Pearl. She figured trying to look at Pearl would shock her into stopping, and while her facial expression would no doubt be hilarious and cute as hell, it would also make the massage stop. Which at this point was absolutely not an option.

“Erm, is it? I’m glad,” Pearl said, but her voice was quiet, wavering with nervousness. Lapis just nodded and let the sensations wash over her. The relaxing pressure was starting to change. It gave way to a gentle heat of arousal flaring in her abdomen, making her groan softly. 

After another minute of gentle massaging, Lapis shifted, causing her to grunt as a sharp pain bit into her thighs.

“Are you okay?” Pearl said, stopping as she heard Lapis. Lapis gritted her teeth; her legs were still incredibly sore and definitely could’ve also used a small rubdown, but… Lapis briefly pictured Pearl spreading her legs and massaging her thighs, and the gentle arousal building in her flared up.

 _Shit,_ Lapis thought. _Shit, that would be hot. That would be really hot. Fuck. I may have fucked myself into a corner here. Surely Pearl would never agree to that. Right?_

“Ah, my legs…” Lapis said, the words escaping her mouth seemingly of their own accord. “My legs are...still really sore…”

“Oh, would you like me to work there?” Pearl said, and immediately moved her hands away from Lapis’ back. Lapis’ heartbeat spiked as they drifted down. _Christ, she didn’t even--!_

Then, Lapis’ heart settled as Pearl put her hands on her calves. No, she didn’t become that forward in the space of minutes.

“No, uh...higher up, Pearl,” Lapis said. “My thighs are really aching.”

“O-oh, your…” Pearl said, trailing off. “Is...that okay? I don’t want to seem rude.”

“Please!” Lapis said, then winced at how eager she sounded. She cleared her throat to re-assert herself, then spoke again. “Please, go ahead.”

Lapis could feel Pearl’s once-steady hands begin trembling, then shaking as they moved up Lapis’ legs to her stone-tense thighs. They danced in indecisiveness over Lapis’ skin, making her arousal flare up even harder; she quietly prayed that it wasn’t super obvious what Pearl was doing to her yet.

“Sorry, I don’t, ah...know where to start,” Pearl said.

“Just go one at a time,” Lapis said. A flash of insight hit, and Lapis realized Pearl was probably stuck at the concept of putting her hands inbetween her legs to be able to get at all of it. To be polite, Lapis spread her legs, offering her more space. However, Lapis instantly realized she was exposing herself, _all_ of herself, all at once, and some certain prudes might consider that scandalizing. Before Lapis could slap her thighs back shut, Pearl yelped in surprise, pulling her hands away.

 _“Lapis!”_ Pearl said. “Stop trying to...to tease me like this! You asked me to do this…!”

“I was trying to help this time!” Lapis said, snapping her legs shut as she intended. “Really, honest to God.”

“I’m just going to go,” Pearl said. Lapis spun around and saw Pearl pulling on a bathrobe.

“Wait, this is your room! Don’t go,” Lapis pleaded, sitting up. “I’m sorry for clowning on you like that, okay? I’m sorry.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Pearl said. “I’m just going to go take another shower, you can see yourself out--”

“Pearl, I like you,” Lapis blurted out, then stared at the bedspread in shock. _Well, that cat sprung aggressively out of the bag. Can’t put it back in now._

“W-what?” Pearl said, turning around.

“I’m-- I’m sorry,” Lapis said, staring down at the bedspread underneath her. “Look, I know you’ve been into me for a while and like...I was just goofing on you cause it was funny but somewhere along the line I realized you’re really good-looking and I like you a lot and...yeah.”

“You...you knew?” Pearl said, putting a hand over her mouth. “Oh my God, how long have you known?”

“Err...a month or two?” Lapis said, smiling sheepishly. That was a lie, Lapis figured she’d done something to the hopeless lesbian when Pearl walked in on her watching TV wearing only a small pair of panties. Lapis feared that telling her that might actually kill her, though, so instead she opted for the white lie.

“Oh my _God.”_ Pearl repeated, then spun around and sat on the bed, her burning face in her hands. “I need to stop being so transparent.”

“I need to stop being so mean,” Lapis said. She scooted up next to Pearl, putting a hand on her lap.

“Yes, that might help a little…” Pearl said, looking up at Lapis.

“But I really do like you, Pearl,” Lapis said, smiling as best she could. “You’re...you’re fun, and you’re smart, and _fuck me_ you are hot as hell.”

“O-oh!” Pearl said, eyebrows raised in surprise. She put a hand back over her beet-red cheek. “I'm hot?...Really?”

Lapis said nothing, but instead cradled Pearl’s jaw in her free hand and kissed her. Unsurprisingly to Lapis, Pearl’s lips were just like her fingers just a few minutes before-- firm, but with the feather-light grace that Pearl always carried herself with.

After a moment, they broke apart, both opening their eyes despite not having remembered closing them.

“Really,” Lapis said, smiling.

“Well, thank you,” Pearl said, averting her gaze to the bed. “You’re really wonderful, too.”

“And...that wasn’t an exclamation,” Lapis said, smirking mischievously.

“What wasn’t?” Pearl asked.

“When I said you were hot as hell,” Lapis said. “I also said _‘fuck me’._ That wasn’t an exclamation.”

Pearl’s eyes went wide as dinner plates and she suddenly looked around the room, as though expecting a camera crew to pop out of the closet, announcing her humiliation.

“Are you serious?” Pearl asked, voice hushed. Lapis laughed at Pearl’s quiet tones, causing Pearl’s blush to grow even harder.

“Please,” Lapis said, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. “That massage was...You can’t just leave me to fend for myself after that. I’ll die.”

“I mean...I…” Pearl stammered, eyes again drifting down to Lapis’ naked body. Lapis, catching the glance, gently presented her chest to Pearl again.

“Come ooonn. You got me all hot and bothered,” Lapis said. “Don’t you want to touch me some more?”

“Oh, stars, yes, absolutely,” Pearl blurted, then turned her eyes down at the bed in shame.

Lapis scooted back onto the bed and laid herself out, spreading her legs and now intentionally exposing herself to Pearl. Now that this was happening for real, no sense in subtlety. Maybe before the massage, but now, now Lapis just needed Pearl’s hands everywhere at once.

“Then touch me, Pearl,” Lapis said, smiling. “Wherever you like.”

Pearl stood up and took off her bathrobe, hanging it on a hook opposite the bed. Lapis enjoyed the brief view, now no longer obscured by steam or dull reflected tile; Pearl’s body wasn’t large, but boy it was toned and smooth all over. She especially wanted that smoothness all over her, immediately.

Pearl complied with Lapis’ silent request and got on the bed, crawling over Lapis’ form. Lapis took no time in pulling Pearl’s face back down to meet hers, kissing her again, aggressively this time. She opened her mouth to take Pearl’s bottom lip into her own mouth, nibbling and pulling on it. Pearl moaned quietly in response, running her hands up Lapis’ soft stomach and resting on her breasts.

“Oh, eager, huh?” Lapis asked as she broke away, smiling.

“Come on, certainly you can’t expect me to keep away,” Pearl said, smiling back.

“Nah, guess I can’t,” Lapis said. She ran her own hands down to Pearl’s toned backside and squeezed, making Pearl jump in surprise. “I certainly can’t keep away from you.”

“Oh, you…!” Pearl said, then gripped Lapis’ breasts, tweaking her nipples with her fingers while rolling her palms around her areolae. Lapis gave a loud, lusty moan and involuntarily jerked her hips upward into Pearl’s own hips. Lapis kept her hips up and shuffled herself down to Pearl’s thigh, grinding her cunt into the firm muscle she found there.

“God, oh fuck _me,_ dude…” Lapis muttered as she rolled her hips against Pearl’s thigh. She felt her face flush at how much wetness she could feel herself leaving. She had hoped she wouldn’t be painfully obvious with how turned on she was, but Lapis had also never been very patient when it came to fucking.

“Wow, you’re, uh…” Pearl said. “Is that from the shower?” Lapis covered her face with her hands.

“N-not even a little bit,” Lapis said, her voice muffled by her hands. Then even quieter she muttered “You’re really good with your hands.”

“Oh!” Pearl said, covering her mouth with her hand. “That’s all...me?”

Lapis nodded, then grinded herself into Pearl’s thigh once more for emphasis, taking a long, breathy gasp as she did. Pearl took a moment to drink in Lapis’ expression before bending down and kissing Lapis’ neck.

Lapis took a sharp breath, her hips stuttering to a halt as Pearl explored her neckline with kisses and licks, all so gentle they seemed to flow together until punctuated by a sharp bite. Then they would continue, just the same. It felt like poetry on the skin; long, flowing, flowery sentences built using only the sweetest words, then given a hard edge when the stanza ends in the small, blooming bruise of a hickey. Making out had never been this artful before.

“Jesus,” Lapis whispered, breathlessly. “Jesus shit, Pearl, where did you learn this?”

“I’m not so dainty as you seem to think I am,” Pearl said, raising her face just enough to be heard. “I’m a... _prude,_ yes, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t been around the block once or twice.”

“Whatever! Whatever keep going, tell me about it later,” Lapis said. With a hand she shoved Pearl’s face into her chest, and so Pearl continued without missing a beat. Pearl’s mouth wandered over Lapis’ soft breasts, painting the same lengths of poetry she had before. 

Pearl initially slid between her breasts, seemingly indecisive, but settled onto onto the stiffened tip of her left breast-- her larger breast by far, Lapis noted, and figured that definitely wasn’t a coincidence-- and began to swirl gentle circles with her tongue.

“Hhhooohhh boy, shit Pear-- _Pearl!”_ Lapis groaned, yelping Pearl’s name when she suddenly sucked on her breast, creating a hard suction that almost made Lapis come on the spot.

 _...Shit, I almost came just from that,_ Lapis thought. _What the fuck? Fuck, I can’t take this anymore._

“Pearl, Pearl, please,” Lapis said, her voice speeding up. “Please generally I would love you to keep doing that but I need more, I need you…”

Pearl came up and looked Lapis straight in the eye, making Lapis’ heartbeat speed out of control.

“What do you want me to do?” Pearl said, voice cloyingly sweet, clearly enjoying how worked up she got Lapis already. Lapis would be pissed but right now she just needed Pearl.

“Your hand, your hand,” Lapis begged, words escaping inbetween short breaths. “Please, use your hand…”

“Where?” Pearl asked, her smile curling into a devious smirk.

“My pussy! Please, rub my cunt with your hand, I need it, please,” Lapis said. “Please, I’m so wet for you.”

Pearl, caught off-guard by the language, lost her smirk instantly and held still for a moment as she tried to process it. 

“Lapis, are you-- are you _serious._ Are you reall--”

Instead of letting Pearl finish, Lapis leaned up and bit down on Pearl’s neck herself, making Pearl gasp loudly, sliding into a long sigh. With that one of Pearl’s hands dipped down to Lapis’ core, parting her soaked folds with a finger and running it up and down her slit.

“Oh God, yes, more!” Lapis said, grinding herself into Pearl’s fingers. “Come on just-- just fuck me already, please, Pearl…”

“Alright, alright, I’m getting there,” Pearl mumbled. “And you say _I’m_ demanding.”

Without further ado Pearl inserted one finger, then two into Lapis’ aching pussy. Lapis groaned, shaking as Pearl rubbed against the rough spot inside her, thrusting her fingers in and out at a pace that couldn’t seem fast enough no matter how hard Pearl tried. That was alright, though. Lapis figured the payoff would be worth it.

Lapis shifted down to force Pearl’s fingers deeper inside of her, and leaned up again to roughly nip at Pearl’s neck. Lapis was nowhere near as graceful as Pearl; hard bites elicited painful yelps from the thin woman above her, just on the hair’s edge of breaking the skin. Lapis leaned back for a moment to admire her handiwork; against Pearl’s pale skin, Lapis could see ugly bruises already starting to crop up. Pearl would have to wear high-necked shirts for a week at least if she wanted to hide these battle wounds.

Lapis smiled for a moment, only to whine and clutch Pearl closer to her as Pearl inserted a third finger inside. Lapis felt her mind overloading, and the tight string of arousal in her stomach suddenly drawn taut.

“Oh! Oh, Pearl, keep going, shit I’m really close-- I’m really _really_ clo--” Lapis babbled, her last word cut off by her orgasm finally hitting her like a runaway train. She gave a loud, high pitched cry and felt her nails dig into Pearl’s back. In a corner of her mind not currently white-hot with the sensation of orgasm, Lapis found herself hoping Pearl wasn’t going to walk away bleeding.

After a few moments, the climax passed over Lapis and she went slack, flopping back down on the bed. Lapis found herself incapable of forming words inbetween gasps for air, and so she looked Pearl in the eyes and smiled.

Pearl’s mouth creeped upwards into a bashful smile of her own, her face flush from the effort, sweat forming small beads on her forehead. Or was that condensation from the shower? Lapis wasn’t sure and she didn’t particularly care. Pearl looked really hot when she was disheveled like this, and the exact cause didn’t make a lot of difference to Lapis.

Pearl slid her hand out of Lapis and laid down next to her. Pearl wrapped her arms around Lapis’ waist and planted gentle kisses on Lapis’ shoulder, waiting for Lapis to cool down. After a minute, Lapis turned her head to the side and mustered barely enough energy to speak.

“Don’t…” she stuttered. “Don’t get...too comfy. You’re...you’re next.”

“Oh, uh, you don’t-- You don’t have to,” Pearl muttered, shifting her face down to hide from Lapis’ gaze.

“What happened to that confidence from earlier, huh?” Lapis asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Miss Been-Around-The-Block. Do people actually still say that? Or just old people? Jesus.”

“Well, I-I mean, I just...don’t…” Pearl mumbled, trailing off.

“Look, look, look,” Lapis said, shifting her shoulder down to angle Pearl’s face towards her own. “Do you want me not to touch you, or are you just saying that because you think I won’t want to?”

“The...second one,” Pearl mumbled even quieter this time.

“Come on ya dope, I’m not gonna leave you hanging,” Lapis said. She took a deep breath and stretched out before shuffling herself down the bed a few inches. “Here, I got an idea. Sit on my face.”

“Are...you sure?” Pearl asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Oop, limited time offer,” Lapis said, grinning. She held up her fingers for a countdown. “Closing up in 5...4...3…”

“Okay, okay!” Pearl said, sitting straight up. “Just...give me a moment.”

Pearl stared straight ahead and took a deep breath of her own, trying to steady her adrenaline-soaked nerves, but only reduced her calmness to a slight vibrating. She looked back at Lapis for confirmation; Lapis gave it with a wide smile and a quick nod.

All at once Pearl spun over, hooking her leg over Lapis’ side so that Pearl was straddling Lapis’ stomach. Lapis looked down and her eyes widened with the gentle fuzz surrounding Pearl’s pussy resting only inches from her face. The heat and wetness radiating from Pearl was amazing; the light scent of her arousal was filling the air and driving Lapis mad.

“Now, ar--”

“My face, _now,_ Pearl!”

Pearl nodded and lifted herself up, scooting forward into place over Lapis’ face. She settled down slowly until Lapis wrapped her arms around Pearl’s thighs and forced her down onto Lapis’ face. Pearl gasped in surprise, then moaned as Lapis began licking up and down her folds slowly, excruciatingly, sometimes stopping to suck on her clit.

Lapis figured she must have died and gone to heaven. Pearl’s cunt directly in her face, with Pearl’s cool muscular thighs wrapped tight around her head-- almost everything she could sense right now was Pearl, and yet it still wasn’t enough. Lapis stopped licking for a moment to suck hard on Pearl’s clit; there was something she needed to see.

Lapis opened an eye as she sucked and looked upward. Pearl was doubled over, both hands gripping the headboard like she was afraid she might fall off. Pearl’s face was staring straight down at the bed, but her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth was alternating between biting her lip and opening wide to moan and gasp for breath.

“Lapis…!” Pearl whispered. “Lapis, oh, that feels so good...please keep going please, oh Lapis, Lapis…”

Lapis felt her hips buck upwards involuntarily every time her name fell out of Pearl’s mouth. Somehow, this was hotter than any of the fantasies that had been running through Lapis’ head for the last week; Lapis could feel her own slit beginning to drip with arousal again. Without hesitation Lapis shifted her right hand away and dipped it down into her slickness, furiously rubbing at her clit, bucking her hips up into her fingers as best she could.

Pearl began bucking her own hips, pressing herself deeper and deeper into Lapis’ face, eking out as much pleasure as Lapis was able to give. Lapis struggled to give as best she could-- air is somewhat constricted when your nostrils and mouth are full of pussy, after all-- but eventually found a solid rhythm matching Pearl’s thrusts. More long, slow licks; more hard sucking on Pearl’s clit.

“Oh, Lapis-- Lapis, I’m very close,” Pearl gasped. “I’m so close I’m so close…”

To try and break Pearl, Lapis took the hand that was not currently busy jerking herself off and shifted Pearl up for room. Lapis then thrust two fingers deep into Pearl’s pussy and pressed down hard on the rough patch of nerves inside her. She also took the moment to take Pearl’s clit into her mouth one last time and sucked it again, running her tongue around in quick circles.

“Ah! Ah, ah-- ahh-- oh, God, I--…!” Pearl gasped as the new sensations threw her over the edge. Lapis groaned as Pearl’s inner walls clamped down on her fingers; the sensation made Lapis come for the second time, her body locking up alongside Pearl’s.

With a few uncharacteristic squeaks, Pearl’s body went slack, with Lapis following suit. Pearl rolled over onto the bed and laid down again, this time with her small chest heaving for air briefly before settling into an even rhythm. A silence fell over the room as the two regained their wits.

After a few minutes, it was Pearl that spoke first. “I’m going to have to take another shower…” she lamented.

“Me too, but…” Lapis said, then tried moving one of her legs. Sharp jabs of pain pierced her overworked muscles, and she winced. “I’m gonna just...stay here for a bit, my legs are gonna melt if I move them any time soon.”

“Sorry about that,” Pearl said, sidling up to Lapis and kissing her arm.

“You kidding me?” Lapis asked, looking down at Pearl. “That was fucking awesome, I’m glad to have my legs broken like this.”

“You’re welcome, then,” Pearl said, smiling. “And thank you. Really, thank you, I just...wow, Lapis, I thought I was going to black out for a moment.”

“Can I get that in writing?” Lapis asked, smirking. “Nobody ever believes me when I say I give great head.”

“Absolutely not!” Pearl balked.

“Oh well, guess I’ll have to give them head personally instead.”

“You’re disgusting,” Pearl said, stifling a laugh.

Lapis said nothing, but just blew a small raspberry into the air, making both of them laugh. Lapis could feel her eyelids dragging downwards; sleep was inevitable.

“I’m going to take a nap,” Pearl said, yawning in kind. “Shower after.”

“Only if I can join you again,” Lapis said.

“If you must.”

“And I expect you to wash more than just my back, you wimp.”

“Then we’ll never get out of the shower!”

“That’s the plan…” Lapis said dreamily. “You’re good people, Pearl.”

“I love you too.”

“Gay.”

Pearl lightly shoved Lapis. Lapis smiled, gently kissed Pearl on the forehead, and the two fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> guilty, guilty/though she went to college/she's childlike in her knowledge, she's guilty fa ra ra


End file.
